Heroes Assemble!
by Akerthy
Summary: Après cinq ans de voyage dans le monde, Harry Potter a atterri à New York. Il croit qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit que la ville qui ne dort jamais pour s'installer et forger une nouvelle vie. Si seulement les héros, les méchants, les étrangers et les espions avaient reçu le message. Commence juste avant le film Avengers et continue à travers le MCU. TRADUCTION
1. Le sixième continent

Disclaimer - Tout ce que vous voyez et reconnaissez ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter est de JK Rowling; Les Avengers et autres personnages apparentés appartiennent à Marvel. Je joue simplement dans leurs bacs à sable.

Bonjour à tous juste pour vous dire que cette fiction ne m'appartient pas mais plutôt à Stargon1 et que je ne fais que la traduire avec bien évidemment l'accord de l'auteur.

Et la personne qui si elle ne m'avait pas aidé pour la correction il y aurait eu des tas et des tas de fautes d'orthographe donc je remercie Darboria pour son aide😉et sa patience.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1:** _ **Le sixième continent.**_

Harry James Potter sortit du tunnel et alla immédiatement sur le côté. Autour de lui, les passagers qui avaient voyagé avec lui de Lima avaient continué, soit à la recherche de leurs bagages, soit vers des vols de correspondance ou même à la recherche de transport de JFK International à New-York proprement dit. Après avoir voyagé pendant si longtemps et jusqu'ici, Harry savait à quoi s'attendre : les hordes de voyageurs se lèveraient, s'attaqueraient à leurs destinations et à tous ceux qui les gêneraient ou les empêcheraient de progresser dans un premier temps. Le plus souvent, avant d'avoir appris sa leçon, Harry avait été jeté contre les murs, coupé de sa propre destination ou perdu.

Une fois que le chemin devant lui semblait s'être dégagé, il commença à traverser l'aéroport.

Passer à la douane ici avait été un peu plus un problème qu'il ne l'avait été dans presque tous les autres pays qu'il avait explorés, et en particulier l'Amérique du Sud où il voyageait depuis près d'une année. Seul le fait qu'il ait eu la prévoyance de masquer sous des charmes et des sorts de désillusion la série de malles miniatures attachées à sa ceinture lui avait permis de passer devant les agents. Heureusement, il avait appris au début à garder ses objets magiques dans les malles, en gardant ses objets moldus - des vêtements, des livres, des articles de toilette et quelques bibelots - pour son sac à dos.

Avoir le sac à dos comme seul bagage était une autre bénédiction. Il n'y avait pas de voyage chargé de bagages pour lui, sans oublier les histoires d'horreur qu'il avait entendues par des personnes qui étaient arrivées dans un pays, seulement pour découvrir que leurs bagages étaient arrivés dans un autre.

Il parcourut la foule, au-delà des magasins duty free, des restaurants et d'autres entreprises, dans l'intention de trouver son chemin dans l'aéroport. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de sa prochaine action : il devait dormir.

Cinq ans

Cinq ans qu'il voyageait dans le monde - visitant des communautés, moldues et magiques, apprenant les coutumes et voyant les curiosités. Il avait recueilli des connaissances incalculables, à la fois magiques et moldues. Et il était devenu un petit rat de bibliothèque. Les livres, les souvenirs, les vêtements, les bibelots et les esquisses de toute variété et intérêt qu'il pouvait trouver avaient trouvé leur chemin dans l'un de ses coffres.

Certaines choses étaient incroyablement utiles, comme le petit bâton en argent qu'il portait maintenant dans son oreille droite. Pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'était simplement une boucle d'oreille. Pour lui, c'était un dispositif de traduction. En l'utilisant, il pouvait comprendre toute langue qu'il entendait. Il ne pouvait pas la parler, bien sûr, mais il pouvait au moins comprendre ce qui se disait. C'était une découverte incroyable, l'une des nombreuses qu'il avait recueillies au Japon. La seule limitation qu'il semblait avoir était le fait qu'il ne pouvait traduire que les langues humaines - rien du gobelin, du peuple des mers, de nain ou de l'une des autres langues magiques partagées dans le monde.

Mais après cinq ans et quatre continents, il était prêt à s'installer, au moins pendant un moment. Et alors que la pensée d'aller dans sa maison en Grande-Bretagne avait été légèrement attrayante, savoir qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré et connu l'Amérique du Nord l'avait décidé sur ce plan d'action. Oh, il y avait aussi l'Australie, mais il n'était pas pressé d'y retourner - il avait déjà passé un bon moment là-bas quand il était allé avec Hermione pour trouver ses parents et leur rendre leurs souvenirs.

Alors, quand le moment était venu, il se sentit prêt à passer de l'Amérique du Sud, ou plus précisément du Pérou d'où il avait pris le premier avion qu'il pouvait avoir pour l'Amérique du Nord. Pour New-York, pour être précis.

Il n'avait toujours pas décidé exactement ce qu'il allait faire là-bas. Tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit était de trouver un endroit où s'installer, l'utiliser comme base puis explorer le continent. Et s'il lui faudrait un peu plus longtemps pour explorer ce continent, en étant basé à un seul endroit, eh bien, il pourrait vivre avec ça.

La lumière du soleil, après avoir été enfermé dans un avion pendant neuf heures, plus le temps dans l'aéroport lui-même, l'aveugla presque quand il sortit des portes en verre fortement teintées. Quand il réussit finalement à stabiliser sa vision, il regarda autour de lui.

Une longue ligne de taxis jaunes étaient garés en attendant les passagers à sa gauche. Au loin, une légère brume dans l'air marquait la ville, pas différente de ce qu'il avait vécu chaque fois qu'il venait d'arriver dans les villes les plus peuplées du monde.

En ajustant son sac sur son épaule, il se dirigea vers le premier taxi du rang.

"Où allez-vous, monsieur ?" demanda le petit conducteur d'une ascendance indienne évidente à l'instant où Harry avait fermé la porte du taxi.

"Un hôtel," répondit Harry. "Quelque chose de pas très cher".

"Je connais l'endroit qu'il vous faut, monsieur," dit l'homme.

La voiture fut mise en route et prit sa place dans la circulation. Le fait que le petit homme ne se soit même pas dérangé de regarder les voitures arrivant avait laissé Harry se battant pour trouver sa ceinture de sécurité.

ooo00ooo

L'hôtel où le petit chauffeur de taxi indien - Manish, selon la petite carte en plastique que Harry avait pris soin de mémoriser afin qu'il sache le nom de son tueur potentiel, un résultat probable avec la façon dont l'homme semblait ignorer même la plus fondamentale des règles de la route - l'avait amené était médiocre au mieux. Harry avait certainement séjourné dans des endroits bien pire. Il avait sa propre salle de bain, ce qui était un plus, ainsi qu'un lit qui n'était que légèrement bosselé par endroits. Le fait que la femme derrière le comptoir, lorsqu'il s'était enregistré, était Indienne, expliquait exactement pourquoi il avait été amené là-bas.

Harry, cependant, n'était pas trop préoccupé ; il n'avait pas l'intention de rester longtemps.

Et donc, il était en train d'explorer la région, découvrant cette nouvelle ville dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé.

New York City, comprit rapidement Harry, a été très bien nommée. La « ville qui ne dormait jamais » était une ruche de millions de personnes et de voitures, tous excités et animés par leurs vies importantes. En termes de personnes, elle lui avait rappelé beaucoup des villes les plus importantes où il avait vécu en Inde et en Chine. Mais en termes de bâtiments, c'était plus comparable à Tokyo. Les gratte-ciels se dressaient au-dessus de lui, chacun d'entre eux plus grand, plus ostentatoire.

L'Empire State Building était clairement l'un des plus impressionnants, même s'il n'était plus le plus grand. La tour Oscorp était une autre qui se heurtait à l'horizon. Le Chrysler Building était incroyable. Et puis il y avait les bâtiments anciens, ceux construits avec plus de charme que le verre, comme le Baxter Building.

Alors que Harry errait de rue en rue, il trouva que encore plus de tours étaient prévues pour la grande ville. Le terrain était encore en cours d'excavation pour l'une appelée Stark Tower. Négligemment, il se demanda quel caractère distinctif elle apporterait à l'horizon de New York - serait-elle immensément grande ou conçue plus artistiquement ; serait-elle couverte de vitres ou peut-être même d'une piste d'atterrissage d'hélicoptère sur le toit ?

Plus il marchait, plus il était obligé d'esquiver et de se frayer un chemin entre les foules. Il semblait que peu importe la manière dont il avait décidé d'aller, c'était toujours contre la foule. Plus de fois qu'il ne se souciait de compter, il était heurté et bousculé, parfois même dans des poteaux ou des panneaux sur le trottoir.

Décidant qu'il en avait eu assez de combattre la foule, Harry prit la direction suivante à droite, soupirant de soulagement alors qu'il se trouvait dans une rue moins peuplée. Ici, les immeubles semblaient légèrement plus petits, seulement entre trois et six étages. Ils laissaient également l'impression d'être plus vieux, comme si les progrès technologiques de la dernière décennie les avaient laissé derrière.

Même la vue de ces bâtiments était plus accueillante. Au lieu de béton, d'acier et de verre, presque tous étaient en briques rouges anciennes.

En sentant une partie de la tension qui avait commencé à se développer dans son dos et son cou le quitter, Harry ralentit son rythme.

Ça.

Il s'agissait d'un quartier dans lequel il se sentait à l'aise, d'un quartier où il croyait pouvoir s'installer, au moins aussi longtemps qu'il avait décidé de rester en Amérique du Nord, ce qui, à en juger par le temps qu'il avait passé sur les autres continents, pourrait être facilement un an. Mais, alors, il se rendit compte, s'il avait une base pour revenir au lieu de simplement errer d'un endroit à l'autre, un an pourrait facilement s'étendre à plusieurs. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était pressé d'aller n'importe où.

L'odeur du pain frais frappa ses narines et il se retourna, suite à l'incitation de son estomac bruyant.

La boulangerie était petite, avec un comptoir près du mur arrière et plusieurs tables et chaises placées juste à l'intérieur de la porte. Un mouvement dans le coin de son œil attira son attention sur la TV dans le coin, le présentateur de nouvelles à l'écran était train de raconter quelque chose dont Harry n'avait aucune idée.

Un pain au chocolat et un cappuccino furent rapidement commandés et servis. Il était sur le point de partir quand le flash de multiples explosions à la télévision attira son attention.

ooo00ooo

Harry se déplaça sur le côté et se pencha distraitement contre le mur alors que les images étonnantes continuaient à être diffusées. La plupart d'entre elles étaient minuscules et floues, évidemment filmées de loin. Mais d'autres... c'était elles qui avaient vraiment attiré son attention. Il semblait y avoir deux hommes... métalliques. L'un, le plus petit des deux, était aux couleurs de Griffondor, tout brillant en rouge et en or. L'autre était gris mat et semblait le plus puissant des deux.

Les caméras avaient filmé une sorte de combat entre les deux, où les voitures, les autobus et les bâtiments furent démolis en grand nombre. À la fin, après une explosion massive dans un endroit appelé 'Stark Industries', les images changèrent pour montrer une salle de rédaction.

"Et maintenant, nous nous retrouvons en direct où Tony Stark lui-même fera une déclaration sur l'incident entre Iron Man et Iron Monger," déclara le jeune journaliste.

Harry regarda la télévision fasciné, sa seule concession au monde réel était les gorgées occasionnelles de son cappuccino.

L'image qui apparut lorsque l'écran revint en direct était celle d'un militaire, que le texte au bas de l'écran identifia comme étant le lieutenant-colonel James Rhodes.

"Et maintenant, M. Stark a préparé une déclaration," déclara le lieutenant-colonel. "Il n'acceptera aucune question. Merci."

Tandis que le colonel Rhodes donnait son introduction, un homme dans un costume noir choquant avec la pilosité faciale la plus complexe que Harry n'avait jamais vu(s)e, le rejoignit sur la scène. Tout à coup, le colonel Rhodes recula sur le côté, donnant le microphone à l'homme identifié comme Tony.

"Ah, j'ai passé un certain temps face à vous. Je pense que je vais m'en tenir aux cartes cette fois," déclara Tony Stark en tenant les cartes indiquées. Puis, tendant les cartes devant lui, il commença à lire : "On a spéculé que j'étais impliqué dans les événements survenus sur l'autoroute et le toit..."

"Je suis désolée, monsieur Stark," une journaliste dans le public l'interrompit, "mais honnêtement, vous vous attendez à ce que nous croyons que c'était un garde du corps dans un costume apparemment - en dépit du fait que vous..."

"Je sais que c'est déroutant," Stark l'interrompit, une expression ennuyée sur son visage. "C'est une chose de questionner l'histoire officielle, et une autre chose tout à fait de faire des accusations sauvages, ou d'insinuer que je suis un super-héros".

"Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez un super-héros," déclara la journaliste.

"N'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, bon, parce que ce serait extravagant et fantastique," répondit Stark. "Je ne suis juste pas le type du héros. De toute évidence. Avec cette liste de défauts, toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites, largement publiques..."

Ce fut alors que le colonel Rhodes revint à l'écran et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Stark. Le fait que Tony Stark regarda immédiatement les cartes oubliées à la main et les retint devant lui montra à Harry exactement ce qui avait été dit.

Tony Stark s'arrêta alors, regardant les cartes pendant un très long moment avant que sa main ne tombe et qu'il regarde directement dans la caméra.

"La vérité est : je suis Iron Man."

Non seulement les journalistes à l'écran, mais aussi tout le monde dans la boulangerie avec Harry commença immédiatement à parler et à envoyer toutes sortes de questions.

Harry, cependant, ne pouvait pas voir quel était le drame. Il pensait que Stark disait qu'il était dans l'un des costumes de fer qui avaient été sur l'écran peu de temps avant - probablement le Griffondor rouge et or - mais pour lui, cela ne signifiait pas autant.

Donc, le gars pouvait évidemment faire des choses qu'une personne ordinaire ne pouvait pas. Harry pouvait s'identifier à cela. La grande différence entre les deux que Harry pouvait voir était que Stark semblait accepter l'attention que les médias lui donnaient, et ce n'était pas quelque chose avec quoi Harry s'était habitué.

Décidant, puisqu'il avait vu la « grande annonce du journal », qu'il ne voulait pas rester là où beaucoup de gens commençaient à parler de plus en plus fort à la personne à côté d'eux, il sortit de la boulangerie et continua ses explorations pour sa nouvelle maison.

ooo00ooo

Sirotant son cappuccino et grignotant son pain au chocolat, Harry continuait à errer dans les rues. Il a particulièrement aimé le vieux monde - nom qu'il a donné aux vieux immeubles à briques rouges. Il s'est interrogé à ce sujet, surtout quand il s'est rendu compte que, peu importe le pays ou le continent qu'il avait visité au cours des quatre dernières années, il avait naturellement semblé graviter vers la partie la plus ancienne de la ville ou du village. Et pourtant, plus il y pensait, plus ça avait du sens.

Quand cela s'est passé, la première place que Harry avait heureusement appelée la maison, le seul endroit où il s'était toujours senti plus à l'aise, était Poudlard. Et si vous vouliez que le vieux monde survive, alors Poudlard devait toujours gagner. Le Chemin de Traverse, aussi, était une extension de cela. Les deux étaient des endroits où il avait commencé à se sentir chez lui. Surtout l'été avant sa troisième année, quand il avait dû passer plusieurs semaines à vivre dans le Chaudron Baveur et à explorer le Chemin de Traverse tous les jours.

Chaque fois que Harry trouva qu'il commençait à laisser le vieux quartier derrière lui, il faisait demi-tour, explorant une autre rue ou même le côté opposé d'une rue qu'il avait déjà explorée.

Ce n'était pas surprenant quand il trouva l'endroit qui semblait l'appeler instantanément.

L'immeuble ressemblait beaucoup à ceux qui l'entouraient : tout en briques rouges et en vieux bois et les murs en acier. Des vitraux en verre énormes se trouvaient placés non seulement en avant de l'immeuble, mais avaient également été placés dans le tiers supérieur de l'ancienne porte de chêne en quartiers qui formaient un demi-cercle, un petit morceau de verre circulaire placé dans le centre inférieur du verre comme si c'était le soleil et les autres pièces étaient ses rayons brillants.

Il n'avait que trois étages, le plus haut niveau avait même un petit balcon placé au centre. D'un côté, un deuxième immeuble, fabriqué à partir des mêmes matériaux, seulement deux fois plus élevé, était contre celui qui avait attiré l'attention de Harry. D'un autre côté, en face de la petite allée, il y avait un deuxième bâtiment, tout comme son homologue de six étages et semblant se dessiner sur l'immeuble plus petit et oublié.

Et il était vraiment oublié.

Une vieille affiche de vente pendait dans une fenêtre du bâtiment, attirant l'attention de Harry.

Comme s'il avait été attiré comme un papillon à une flamme, Harry se trouva rapidement debout contre l'une des grandes fenêtres en verre. Mais même en mettant les mains autour de son visage et en se penchant vers la droite, il était difficile de voir quelque chose à l'intérieur - les fenêtres étaient si sales et tachées qu'elles obscurcissaient simplement toute la vue. La seule chose que Harry pouvait distinguer était un grand espace, apparemment vide, totalement dépourvu de lumière.

En reculant, il regarda de nouveau l'immeuble, cette fois, un peu plus attentivement.

L'extérieur semblait être en bon état, mais il supposa que cela avait plus à voir avec les matériaux utilisés dans sa construction que toute autre chose. En décidant d'enquêter plus loin, il marcha à quelques mètres de l'allée et se retourna.

L'allée était remplie de tas d'ordures et d'anciennes boîtes. Une benne à ordures, tout à fait débordante, semblait avoir longtemps oublié voir sa fin. À mi-chemin de l'allée, Harry trouva une seule porte ancienne avec trois cadenas qui remontaient dans le bâtiment. Et un peu plus bas, il y avait une paire de portes qui ne pouvaient que conduire à une cave.

Il savait qu'il était impulsif. En reculant, il regarda de nouveau l'immeuble, cette fois, un peu plus attentivement. Mais il y avait simplement quelque chose à propos de l'ancien bâtiment.

Oui, il soupçonnait qu'il fallait beaucoup de travail. Mais la magie pourrait faire des merveilles. À certains égards, il l'avait presque rappelé lui-même. Après la guerre, il était presque perdu et avait besoin de beaucoup de travail pour s'améliorer. Il put en accomplir une petite partie en Angleterre, mais il avait fallu sortir et voyager, expérimenter des cultures nouvelles et différentes pour qu'il guérisse lentement et se remette en place de nouveau.

Peut-être, raisonna-t-il, c'était ce dont ce vieux bâtiment avait besoin - une nouvelle chance dans la vie et un bon travail pour l'aider à vivre à nouveau.

En regardant l'immeuble vers l'avant, Harry fouilla dans une des poches avant de son sac à dos pour trouver le petit cahier et le stylo qu'il gardait là. Il nota soigneusement le nom et le numéro de l'agence qui vendait le bâtiment.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de trouver un téléphone.

* * *

Salut c'est encore moi je suis nouvelle sur ce site et dans le domaine de la traduction alors soyez indulgents bref je veux juste avoir vos avis pour pouvoir m'améliorer.

À plus

Akerthy


	2. Dépôt d'une signature

Disclaimer - Tout ce que vous voyez et reconnaissez ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter est de JK Rowling; Les Avengers et autres personnages apparentés appartiennent à Marvel. Je joue simplement dans leurs bacs à sable.

 _ **Auteur**_ _ **:**_ _Stargon1_

 _ **Traductrice :**_ _Akerthy_

 _ **Bêta**_ ** _:_** _Darboria - **Je l'a remercie d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre et de m'avoir aider dans certain passage de cette fiction.**_

 _ **Titre :**_ _Heroes Assemble!_

 _ **Chapitre :**_ _30 chapitres pour le moment._

 _ **Parution :**_ _Une fois par semaine._

 **Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu répondre aux reviews que j'ai reçu tout au long de la semaine bref je dis merci à FrenchGirl16, GlaceChouette28741, Miss green rabbit, luffynette, Neko Kirei, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Melodie Zik Spirit et Ange et j'ose espérer que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** **:** _ **Dépôt**_ ** _d'une signature._**

Harry s'appuya contre la porte du vieil immeuble qu'il avait trouvé quelques jours auparavant. Il lui avait fallu tout d'abord, attendre d'obtenir un téléphone et, d'autre part, entrer en contact avec l'agent qui vendait le bâtiment et planifier un rendez-vous.

Déjà, il attendait depuis près d'un quart d'heure, mais il n'était pas trop inquiet à ce sujet, parce qu'il était arrivé tôt après tout. Parfois, une personne qui se promenait le regardait, mais les New-Yorkais, comme il l'avait découvert, avaient tendance à s'occuper de leurs propres affaires, mettant rarement leur nez où ils ne devraient pas. En effet, il en avait eu une expérience de premier choix la veille. Il avait exploré davantage la ville depuis qu'il avait atterri quand il avait remarqué un mouvement dans une allée alors qu'il passait.

En y jetant un coup d'œil, il remarqua un groupe de quatre hommes battant un cinquième homme. À en juger par les gémissements qui sortaient de l'allée, sans parler des bruits sourds qui accompagnaient les gémissements, ça durait depuis un certain temps et personne n'avait osé intervenir. Ignorer quelque chose comme ça n'était tout simplement pas dans l'ADN de Harry. Il détestait les intimidateurs, depuis que son cousin Dudley et ses amis harcelaient Harry quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Et le fait que, à l'époque, le vieux Tom Riddle et son joyeux groupe n'étaient rien d'autre que des intimidateurs voués à battre des personnes différentes d'elles-mêmes. Ce qui était un facteur important dans la mesure où, grâce à Harry, ils n'avaient pas réussi.

Harry venait de faire son premier pas dans l'allée pour l'aider, un mouvement de sa main détachant sa baguette de son étui caché au cas où il lui serait nécessaire, quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

"Nous nous en occupons," avait déclaré un grand officier de police alors que lui et son partenaire, des matraques à la main, le dépassaient.

Harry hocha la tête, s'arrêtant là où il était. En quelques minutes, les quatre voyous furent arrêtés et l'homme à terre pris en charge. Voyant cela, Harry continua, content de savoir qu'il y avait d'autres qui pouvaient faire le bon choix.

"Monsieur Potter ?" demanda une voix en le tirant de sa réminiscence.

"Oui," dit-il en se redressant de sa position.

"Je suis Amelia Larson," déclara la femme.

Harry sourit, reconnaissant le nom de l'agent immobilier qu'il avait contacté. Elle semblait plus âgée qu'au téléphone, peut-être à la fin de la quarantaine ou au début de la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux bruns foncés étaient coupés dans un bob qui encadrer son visage ovale. Des minces lunettes en argent mettaient en valeur ses yeux bruns. Et, comme chez la plupart des professionnels de la ville, Amelia portait une jupe bleu marine et une veste avec une chemise boutonnée blanche. Un foulard bleu foncé avec de minuscules points blancs complétait sa tenue.

"Je comprends que vous êtes intéressé pour visiter cet immeuble ?" demanda Amélie.

"Je le suis," confirma Harry.

"Je suis désolée, mais je dois simplement demander. Êtes-vous sûr, monsieur Potter ? C'est seulement que cet immeuble a connu de meilleures années, voire de meilleures décennies et si c'est un appartement que vous recherchez, alors j'ai en quelques douzaines qui pourraient vous intéresser ou si c'est un magasin que vous recherchez, alors je connais trois des quatre qui pourraient vous convenir mieux. Et tout à un bien meilleur prix."

Harry cligna des yeux vers la femme. Il était sûr que les agents immobiliers n'étaient pas censés vous déconseiller l'achat d'un endroit qui vous intéresse.

"J'aimerais le voir, si vous me le permettez," déclara Harry. "Cela semble une bonne idée."

Amelia lui donna un regard douteux.

"Eh bien, si vous êtes sûr," dit-elle avant de se retourner pour ouvrir la porte.

Harry entra après elle et dut réprimer instantanément le désir d'allumer sa baguette - l'intérieur était sombre.

"Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas d'électricité dans le bâtiment pour le moment," déclara Amelia.

À l'aide de la petite lumière qui filtrait de la porte ouverte, Harry regarda autour de lui. C'était une grande pièce, trompeusement grande en fait. La salle était bien plus grande qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé de l'extérieur. Elle était complètement vide de meubles, ce qui contribuait peut-être à l'impression d'espace. Un long comptoir en bois traversait la pièce près du fond. Se promenant, Harry posa sa main sur le vieux bois, puis l'épousseta rapidement sur son pantalon pour la débarrasser de la poussière et de la saleté qu'elle venait d'accumuler.

Derrière le comptoir il y avait un espace qui était évidemment conçu pour le personnel comme dans n'importe quel magasin, c'était autrefois pour servir les clients. Situées dans le mur arrière, juste de chaque côté des extrémités du comptoir, il y avait une paire de portes.

"Seriez-vous intéressé d'entendre l'histoire de l'immeuble ?" demanda Amélie, sa voix résonnalégèrement dans la pièce caverneuse.

"Je vous en prie," répondit Harry.

"Comme la plupart des bâtiments dans cet endroit, il a été construit au milieu des années 1800", déclara Amelia. "Cet immeuble en particulier a été construit en 1843. L'extérieur est composé de brique rouge originale qui était le matériau de construction populaire de l'époque. Pour cette raison, le bâtiment a été classé comme patrimoinehistorique."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda Harry en s'arrêtant sur le chemin menant à la porte sur la gauche du comptoir.

"Cela signifie que le bâtiment ne peut pas simplement être détruit et que quelque chose de plus récent et moderne soit construit à sa place," expliqua Amelia.

Harry secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait détruire quelque chose avec une personnalité aussi évidente.

"Et en raison de sa position, cet immeuble en particulier est resté longtemps sur le marché, ce qui a entraîné la légère détérioration de l'intérieur," déclara Amelia. "C'était en fait l'un des premiers bâtiments de cette zone à être protégé et, lorsque la famille qui en est propriétaire a cessé ses activités il y a quelque temps, les acheteurs étaient rares."

"Je peux vous assurer, madame Larson, que je n'ai pas l'intention de le détruire," déclara Harry.

"C'est bon, mais même si vous ne touchez pas l'extérieur, il faudra beaucoup de travail - c'est l'autre raison pour laquelle il a été sur le marché pendant autant d'années," déclara t-elle.

"De quel genre de travail parlons-nous ?" demanda Harry.

Amelia soupira alors qu'elle ouvrait le grand dossier noir qu'elle avait apporté et y tourna quelques pages.

"Les appareils électriques doivent être complètement changés et remis en place, la plomberie nécessite une révision, la cave - à laquelle on peut accéder à travers la cuisine - a tendance à fuiter et à se remplir d'eau chaque fois qu'il pleut, et les deux étages supérieur ont besoin de nouveaux murs intérieurs."

"Vous savez, vous ne me vendez pas très bien cet endroit," remarqua Harry avec amusement.

Amelia sourit légèrement. "Vous semblez être un charmant jeune homme et je ne me sentirais pas honnête de vous vendre quelque chose sans m'assurer que vous saviez ce que vous entendiez. Et d'ailleurs, pour le prix que les propriétaires de ce lieu demandent, vous pourriez obtenir quelque chose de beaucoup plus moderne et en meilleur état que ce que vous voyez en ce moment."

"Et combien d'entre eux auraient la même impression que cet endroit ?" demanda Harry, et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il leva la main pour indiquer qu'il n'avait pas fini. "Je suis un type démodé, Mme Larson, j'aime l'impression de l'ancien monde. Et ce bâtiment, même avec sa liste de défauts, me donne cette impression."

"Eh bien, qu'en est-il, nous regardons le reste du bâtiment et voyons si ce sentiment est toujours là après avoir vu ces défauts de premier choix, hein?" dit Amelia.

Ensemble, ils traversèrent la porte à gauche du comptoir sur laquelle Harry avait visé peu de temps avant. Là, ils trouvèrent un vaste coin cuisine. Un côté, le plus proche d'eux, disposait d'un grand réfrigérateur-congélateur qui avait l'air d'avoir été remplacé il y a plusieurs décennies. Les cuisinières et les comptoirs étaient également anciens, même si les grands éviers n'avaient besoin que d'un bon nettoyage. Il y avait de l'espace de stockage sous forme de placards, à la fois ouverts et avec des portes.

Sur le côté opposé de la pièce, il y avait une paire de portes - une qui menait à l'extérieur de l'allée et qui descendait sur un escalier en colimaçon vers la cave. Comme Amelia l'avait remarqué, la cave était humide. La moisissure s'était mise à ronger les murs et Harry s'arrêta sur le bas, ne voulant s'aventurer plus loin dans le noir et l'humidité. En s'accroupissant et se tordant légèrement, il réussit à faire entrer la lumière du jour qui entrait évidemment par la trappe de l'allée - probablement le coupable du problème de l'eau aussi.

Après avoir visité la partie principale du bâtiment ils étaient entrés par la porte à droite du comptoir, Amelia et Harry ouvrirent la porte qui était cachée dans le coin derrière un pilier. Un escalier les accueillit alors que Harry était devant. Il s'arrêta après la troisième marche, sentant le bois sous ses pieds craquer énormément, seulement pour procéder beaucoup plus prudemment à partir de là.

Le premier niveau qu'ils atteignirent était jonché de morceaux brisés, de poussière et de restes d'animaux - de petits tas d'ordures, des excréments de rats partout et ce qui ressemblait à un vieux nid d'oiseau au-dessus d'un des chevrons. Outre le salon principal, il y avait une petite cuisine et une salle à manger, une salle de bains et trois petites pièces.

Le deuxième niveau était légèrement en meilleur état, bien que Harry puisse voir que les murs avaient également un besoin urgent de remplacement, ainsi que la salle de bains et quelques fenêtres.

Le dernier niveau qu'ils atteignirent était en fait le toit. Il était complètement plat, avec un mur bas - environ quatre pieds de haut - autour de trois des côtés, le dernier côté étant le côté du bâtiment voisin. À l'heure actuelle, il était totalement vide de structures, mais Harry pouvait facilement imaginer l'ajout d'une petite serre ou quelque chose du genre.

Après être descendu du bâtiment jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée principal, Amelia se tourna vers Harry, lui demandant ce qu'il en pensait.

"Alors, avez-vous toujours la même impression de charme du vieux monde pour ce bâtiment après avoir vu son état de délabrement ?" demanda t-elle. "Ne préféreriez-vous pas que je vous montre autre chose ?"

"Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Mme Larson, je suis une personne un peu vieux jeu. J'ai passé sept ans de ma scolarité dans un internat privé qui est logé dans un château et que le village le plus proche aurait pu sortir de l'époque médiévale . Je suppose que j'ai vraiment grandi pour l'aimer et je m'y sens bien," expliqua t-il. "Et même si je pouvais rentrer à la maison, je ne pense pas que je sois prêt pour ça. Je suppose que passer cinq ans à parcourir le monde m'a fait grandir à certains égards et angoisser dans d'autres. Cela pourrait être une façon d'avoir le meilleur des deux mondes - le charme de l'ancien monde parmi le brillant du nouveau monde."

Amelia hocha la tête comme si elle comprenait, quelque chose dont Harry doutait fortement, surtout étant donné qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre complètement ce qu'il ressentait.

"Et que (feras-tu)ferez-vous de l'endroit si vous l'achetez ?" demanda Amelia.

Sur ce Harry haussa les épaules. Il avait réfléchi à cette question car il avait trouvé l'endroit et n'y avait toujours pas répondu. Au lieu de cela, il répondit à sa question avec sa propre question.

"Si je devais l'acheter, combien coûterait ce bâtiment ?"

Encore une fois, Amelia consulta son dossier noir.

"Le prix demandé est de trois millions," déclara t-elle. "Une grosse partie de cela est dû au fait qu'il soit listé patrimoine historique et au fait que vous êtes si proche du centre-ville de New York. L'Empire State Building est à distance de marche et une fois que Stark Tower sera terminé, vous ne serez qu'à trois pâtés de maisons de là, l'une est déjà une zone de trafic à haute densité et l'autre devrait l'être aussi."

Harry acquiesça distraitement, une fois de plus en retournant dans la pièce. Trois millions étaient une énorme somme d'argent dans la monnaie de n'importe qui. Et puis, il faudrait y consacrer beaucoup de temps pour le rendre à nouveau habitable.

Il a tenté de faire des devis. Il avait une idée approximative de ce que le taux de change était entre dollars américains et livres sterling. Et puis il avait besoin de convertir ce chiffre en gallions. Quatre cent cinquante mille gallions était beaucoup moins cher qu'il ne l'avait prévu, (un nombre)une somme qui n'était qu'une petite partie de l'argent que Sirius lui avait laissé.

Il savait qu'il allait rester en Amérique du Nord pendant un certain temps - facilement un an ou trois, sinon plus longtemps. Et l'idée d'avoir l'option de gérer son propre petit métier pour s'occuper lui-même quand il ne faisait pas l'exploration du continent. Le fait qu'il puisse ajouter des charmes d'expansion d'espace à l'endroit, sans parler de toute autre sorte de magie qu'il souhaitait utiliser était aussi un bonus. Un petit sourire illuminait son visage alors qu'il pensait à s'assurer qu'il y avait une petite bibliothèque et une chambre spécialement pour que Hermione vienne le visiter - elle était définitivement la seule personne à le visiter encore.

"Je vais le prendre," dit tout d'un coup Harry.

"Quoi ?" reprit Amelia.

"Je vais le prendre," répéta Harry.

"Êtes-vous sûr ?" demanda Amelia.

"Oui, maintenant, où est-ce que je signe ?" demanda t-il.

ooo00ooo

Vraiment, Harry savait qu'il ne devrait pas être là. Bien sûr, il aurait essentiellement acheté l'endroit, mais il faudrait des semaines avant que l'affaire ne soit réglée. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher - il devait l'examiner à nouveau, cette fois à son rythme. Et s'il y fait un peu de nettoyage ou quelques réparations, eh bien, quel dommage pourrait-il faire.

Même s'il était aussi sale que les fenêtres, il s'est abstenu d'allumer sa baguette après avoir transplané dans la zone principale de l'escalier - ce serait juste sa chance si un éclat de lumière traversait et attirait l'attention des mauvaises personnes. Au lieu de cela, il a attendu qu'il soit dans la grande cuisine avant de jeter le charme lumos.

La cuisine était juste comme il l'avait imaginée : énorme et ayant sérieusement besoin d'une révision de masse. Elle était également parfaitement conçue et placée pour un petit restaurant ou peut-être un pub. Le fait qu'il y ait un réfrigérateur / congélateur plus une cave soutenait définitivement l'idée.

Ne voyant pas grand-chose qu'il n'avait pas déjà vu ici, Harry descendit dans la cave. C'était une pièce qu'il n'avait pas correctement regardée.

En tenant sa baguette haute, il descendit et saisit rapidement la rampe de l'escalier pour ne pas glisser. En dirigeant sa baguette vers le bas, il identifia rapidement le problème: une couche de boue noirâtre(revêtue par)couvrait le sol en pierre.

"Récurvite," fit Harry en balançant sa baguette en arrière et en avant devant lui.

Il fallut répéter encore moins d'une demi-douzaine de fois pour obtenir une zone assez décentepour se déplacer. Et même alors, le sol n'était pas complètement propre. Harry soupçonnait qu'il aurait fallu une autre douzaine de sorts de nettoyage ou plus probablement un blaster à haute puissance pour se débarrasser de la boue.

Le sol visqueux, cependant, n'était pas la seule chose concernant la cave qui avait besoin d'un bon nettoyage. Un côté entier de la pièce était rempli d'anciennes armoires et boîtes pourries. Ce qu'elles contenaient, c'était quelque-chose qu'il devinait et pas quelque chose qu'il avait envie d'expérimenter.

Le reflet de la lumière tombait dans un coin différent et Harry se rapprocha prudemment pour trouver qu'un tonneau de vin en bois avait été intégré dans le mur arrière. La lueur était venue de l'une des quelques bouteilles restantes qui étaient toujours posées là. Qu'elles aient quelque chose à boire à l'intérieur, était une question pour un autre jour où il était plus sûr de traverser la longueur de la pièce.

Décidant qu'il avait en vu assez, Harry se tourna vers la porte lorsqu'une idée lui apparut. En se retournant, il pointa sa baguette sur les portes arrières qui conduisait à l'allée extérieure.

Avec un petit sourire et la pensée d'une sorcière aux cheveux roux, il jeta un sort qu'il avait appris durant sa troisième année.

"Impervius !"

Cela, il espérait, empêcherait l'eau d'entrer à nouveau dans la cave, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse faire remplacer les portes par de nouvelles étanches.

Harry rapidement recula dans les escaliers, à travers la cuisine et dans la zone principale. Il était sur le point de monter au premier étage quand un clic, fort dans le silence de la pièce nue, provint de la porte d'entrée.

Cherchant sa baguette, Harry se retira dans les ombres derrière le comptoir. Le fait que la porte ait été débloquée pour toute la nuit lui fit savoir que quelqu'un utilisait la magie pour l'ouvrir.

"Aurors du Ministère ! Baissez votre baguette ! Nous entrons !" annonça une voix forte et profonde.

Alors que Harry abaissait effectivement sa baguette, il refusa de la déposer. Il ne sortit pas de sa cachette. Il avait passé trop d'années dans une guerre pour ignorer ses instincts, malgré le fait que la guerre soit finie depuis des années. Il était sûr que quelque part, le vieux Fol-Œil le regardait et souriait de son sourire terrifiant.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent. Il regarda entrer deux hommes de grande taille, se séparant rapidement de chaque côté de la porte. Puis, l'un ferma la porte derrière eux, l'autre fit passer une boule de lumière qui illumina la pièce comme jamais auparavant.

Il se redressa légèrement mais refusa de détourner les yeux. Au lieu de cela, il se concentra sur les deux hommes et les uniformes qu'ils portaient. Car ce ne pouvait être que des uniformes. Chacun portait une longue cape jusqu'au au sol qui pouvait facilement doubler comme une robe dans le monde magique. Le motif d'un bouclier d'or était accroché sur leur pectoral gauche. Leurs vêtements en dessous étaient tous noirs et, si Harry devait deviner, il dirait qu'ils étaient faits de peau de dragon. Au moins, les pantalons et la tunique avaient définitivement l'air identique à ceux qui avaient été donnés par Charlie Weasley quand il avait visité la réserve de dragon roumaine quelques années auparavant.

"Montrez-vous," cria l'auror de gauche. "Nous savons que vous êtes ici".

Heureusement, Harry fit comme demandé. Mais, même s'il sortit de l'ombre, il resta derrière le comptoir, sa baguette cachée dans sa main sous leur vue.

"Êtes-vous seul ici?" (D)demanda l'Auror.

"Oui," répondit Harry.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" (D)demanda l'Auror.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" répondit Harry.

Cette fois, ce fut celui de droite qui répondit. "Nous vous l'avons déjà dit. Aurors du Ministère."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Tout le monde peut s'identifier comme étant un Auror".

"Et l'uniforme ne compte pas ?" demanda sèchement le second (a)Auror.

"Auror Michael Stevenson," s'identifia le premier Auror. "Mon partenaire est Auror Peter Jenkins."

"Harry Potter," répondit Harry.

Il soupira alors de voir un début de reconnaissance.

"L'Homme qui a conquis ?" demanda Auror Stevenson.

"Oui. Ou le Survivant ou l'Élu ou tout autre nom stupide que j'ai reçu depuis que j'ai quitté l'Angleterre," cria Harry.

"Pas un fan de vos titres, je suppose ?" se mit à rire l'Auror Stevenson.

Harry ne daigna y répondre qu'avec un regard sombre.

"Je suppose que vous êtes le responsable de la magie que nous avons détectée dans cet immeuble ce soir ?" demanda l'Auror Jenkins.

"Ouais," répondit Harry.

"Bien, bien, ce ne sont que des sorts de bas niveau, mais nous aurons encore un rapport à écrire quand nous rentrerons," déclara l'Auror Stevenson. "Pouvons-nous vous demander pourquoi vous y jetiez des sorts ?"

"Je suis le propriétaire," répondit Harry.

"Vous êtes le propriétaire ? Nous n'avons pas de compte rendu de cela," commenta l'Auror Jenkins.

"Eh bien," répondit Harry en se frottant le base du cou. "Quand je dis, je suis le propriétaire, je veux dire que je le serai. J'ai un contrat à ce sujet et ça va s'établir dans environ un mois."

"Tout est bon, je pense," déclara l'Auror Stevenson. "Nous allons déclarer le bâtiment comme étant la propriété d'un sorcier."

"Merci," répondit Harry. "Vous étiez assez rapides pour arriver."

"C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas tellement de sorciers qui vivent à New York," répondit l'Auror Jenkins puis expliqua devant le regard perplexe de Harry : "Il y a tout simplement beaucoup de non-magiciens qui vivent dans la ville pour que la plupart des sorciers se sentent à l'aise. Ils préfèrent s'installer dans des endroits plus petits - Salem, à l'extérieur de Chicago, Seattle, ce sont probablement les plus grands domaines. Mais ici, à New York ? Non, pas tellement.

Autrefois, lorsque la ville n'était pas si occupée, c'était un peu différent, mais les choses ont changé au cours des dernières décennies. Trop facile pour une erreur et nous faire découvrir. Ainsi, nous surveillons de près la ville. "

Harry acquiesça distraitement, retenant le terme américain pour les moldus pour des rapports future. "Cela a du sens, je suppose".

"Maintenant que nous savons que vous êtes ici, nous allons ignorer cet endroit. Et nous avons votre signature magique dans le dossier, alors nous saurons si vous n'êtes pas le seul à faire la magie ici ou si vous faites une utilisation de la magie quelque part que vous ne devriez pas," déclara l'Auror Jenkins.

"Tenez vous juste à l'écart des non-magiciens," déclara l'Auror Stevenson. "Nous détesterons vous arrêter pour avoir enfreint le Statut du Secret."

"Pas de problème," leur assura Harry. "Je n'ai aucune intention de jeter des sorts partout où les moldus peuvent me voir".

"Dans ce cas alors, nous allons vous laisser," déclara l'Auror Jenkins. "C'était agréable de vous avoir rencontré, monsieur Potter."

"Merci, vous aussi," répondit Harry.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, il s'assura de vérifier la serrure avant de monter à l'étage pour poursuivre ses recherches.

* * *

 **Note de la Traductrice :** _J'ai mis plus de temps à traduire ce chapitre compte tenu de mon emploi du temps et de mon bras dans le plâtre mais j'ai fais de mon mieux donc j'espère que sa vous plaira et laissez moi des reviews j'accepte tous._


	3. Une adresse de retour

Disclaimer - Tout ce que vous voyez et reconnaissez ne m'appartient pas. Harry Potter est de JK Rowling; Les Avengers et autres personnages apparentés appartiennent à Marvel. Je joue simplement dans leurs bacs à sable.

 **Auteur** : Stargon1

 **Traductrice** : Akerthy

 **Bêta** : Darboria - **Je l'a** **remercie d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre et de m'avoir aider dans certain passage de cette fiction.**

 **Titre** : Heroes Assemble!

 **Chapitre** : 32 chapitres pour le moment.

 **Parution** : Une fois par semaine.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** **:** **Une adresse de retour.**

"Maman, je suis à la maison !" appela Hermione alors qu'elle franchissait la porte de la maison de ses parents.

"Ici, Hermione !"

Suivant la voix de sa mère, Hermione entra dans la cuisine. Un regard fut tout ce dont Hermione eut besoin pour trouver sa mère assise dans le petit coin dédié au petit-déjeuner profitant de la lumière du soleil matinal. Une tasse, probablement de thé, et le journal posé sur la table devant elle.

Hermione traversa la pièce, un grand sourire sur son visage et, une fois qu'elle fut assez rapprochée, elle s'élança vers elle, enveloppant la femme qui avait l'air d'une version plus âgée d'elle-même dans un grand câlin.

"Non pas que je ne sois pas ravie de te voir, Hermione, mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette salutation est plus à cause de la lettre qui se trouve ici pour toi plutôt que le fait que tu es heureuse de me voir ?" demanda avec sérieux Jane Granger.

"Maman ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. J'adore passer du temps avec mes deux parents," protesta Hermione.

"Hm-mmm," déclara la mère, ne croyant clairement pas sa fille.

Elle redressa puis plia le journal devant elle.

"Dans ce cas, assieds-toi et je vais te préparer du thé afin que nous puissions rattraper le temps perdu," déclara Jane, en indiquant le siège en face d'elle alors qu'elle se levait.

Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Hermione s'exécuta, quoique avec un soupir.

"Crème et sucre ?" demanda sa mère alors qu'elle travaillait dans la cuisine.

"Oui, maman," répondit Hermione.

Bientôt, sa mère revint, glissant une tasse de thé devant sa fille, une assiette de biscuits placée sur la table entre elles.

"Alors, comment vas-tu ?" demanda Jane.

"Oh, tu sais, à peu près comme toujours," répondit Hermione avec un geste vague.

"Je refuse de croire cela, Hermione Jane, répondit sa mère. Tu travailles dans un bureau de droit magique, dans le département spécialisé dans les créatures magiques. Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant qui se passe là-bas."

"Eh bien, je suppose," dit Hermione.

"Eh bien ?" demanda sa mère avec impatience.

Après avoir pris une gorgée de thé, elle déposa précautionneusement sa tasse et se résigna à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre la main sur la raison de sa venue en premier lieu.

"En ce moment, nous cherchons comment abroger certaines des lois qui ont été mises en place pendant la guerre contre les centaures," déclara Hermione.

"Attends ! Je pensais que tu faisais cela pour les loups-garous," interrompit Jane.

"Nous l'avons fait, acquiesça Hermione, et nous avons eu du succès, mais il est bloqué en ce moment, coincé dans un comité que le Wizengamot a créé pour examiner les deux points de vue. Donc, alors que nous attendons que cela se résout de soi-même, nous nous sommes concentrés sur les lois des centaures. Espérons qu'elles seront faciles à révoquer."

"Si elles sont plus faciles, alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas commencé par elles ?" demanda Jane.

Hermione soupira : "Tout simplement parce que les centaures ne se souciaient pas des lois. Vraiment, ces lois ne les touchaient pas de toute façon. Ils ont leurs propres terres et ils ne s'en éloignent jamais. Les lois que Ombrage a mis en place garantissaient simplement que s'ils quittaient leurs forêts, alors ils violeraient la loi et seraient soumis à l'emprisonnement ou à la mort. Probablement la mort, car même l'emprisonnement d'un centaure constituerait une peine de mort pour la race libre."

Sa mère hocha la tête, lui faisant croire qu'elle comprenait pourquoi elle s'était concentrée sur les loups-garous d'abord.

"Mais qu'en est-il des elfes de maison ? Je pensais que c'était là que se trouvait votre but, pour mettre des lois en place des lois pour les protéger," demanda Jane.

Encore une fois, Hermione soupira : "Oui, c'est mon but ultime. Mais l'obtention des droits pour les elfes de maison sera toujours une bataille difficile. Et ce n'est pas celui que nous gagnerons bientôt. Notre objectif à l'heure actuelle est d'être pris au sérieux en tant que département légal en obtenant des gains pour d'autres espèces magiques avant d'aborder les cas les plus difficiles."

En voyant sa mère froncer les sourcils, la tension qui venait de surgir en Hermione diminua légèrement. Elle, au moins, pouvait voir l'injustice de tout cela.

"Ce dont vous avez besoin, c'est un sponsor, suggéra sa mère. Quelqu'un de haut placé et avec une grande influence politique ou publique qui pourrait faire bouger la balle dans votre camp."

"Oui. Eh bien. Je pensais que nous avions quelqu'un comme ça, déclara Hermione. Malheureusement, il parcourt le monde depuis cinq ans et refuse de rentrer à la maison !"

"En parlant de cela, déclara sa mère, un petit sourire levant les coins de sa bouche, il y a une lettre pour toi sur le bureau de la bibliothèque."

Les yeux de Hermione s'illuminèrent et elle but rapidement le reste de son thé. Puis, avec un signe d'acceptation de sa mère, elle sortit de la pièce.

"Merci pour le thé," héla-t-elle sur son épaule.

La bibliothèque Granger était en réalité l'une des pièces libres du fond de leur maison. Trois de ses murs avaient été couverts d'étagères du sol au plafond et ensuite remplis de livres recueillis par les trois Granger. Le quatrième mur comprenait un petit bureau à droite de la grande baie vitrée et un fauteuil confortable à gauche de la dite fenêtre. La fenêtre de la baie elle-même, avait été équipée d'une pléthore d'oreillers et d'un tapis et était souvent l'endroit le plus recherché de la maison pour la lecture.

Les yeux de Hermione s'illuminèrent à la vue de l'enveloppe blanche posée exactement au centre du bureau et son cœur s'emballa alors qu'elle traversait la pièce pour l'arracher. Avec ses yeux collés à son nom et à l'adresse de ses parents, écrite dans le griffonnage désordonné de son meilleur ami, elle sautilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'asseoir au coin de la baie vitrée. Des oreillers furent placés sous son ventre et contre son dos alors qu'elle s'installait pour ce qui était sûr d'être le point culminant de sa journée, sans parler de sa semaine.

Le timbre dans le coin de l'enveloppe attira son attention.

"Amérique," murmura-t-elle, ignorant le fait qu'elle l'ait dit à voix haute.

En tournant l'enveloppe, elle cligna des yeux sous la surprise. Là, à l'arrière, était une adresse de retour. Harry n'avait jamais écrit d'adresse de retour. Et vraiment, quel aurait été le but ? Au moment où elle aurait reçu sa lettre, il était sûr de s'être déplacé. Le fait qu'il y ait une adresse à présent fit tourner son esprit sur les raisons possibles pour qu'elle soit là.

Harry était peut-être son meilleur ami, mais leur relation était devenue décidément unilatérale les dernières années. Il avait réussi à lui écrire, toujours en utilisant la poste moldue, en envoyant ses lettres à ses parents. Mais ces lettres n'étaient pas régulières. Parfois, elle pouvait en recevoir deux ou trois par mois. Et à d'autres moments, il pouvait laisser passer deux ou trois mois sans envoyer de lettre. De temps en temps, Harry lui disait l'endroit où il se dirigeait et, chaque fois qu'il le faisait, elle s'employait à lui envoyer une lettre. Pas que cela arrive très souvent.

Et pour se voir, et bien, elle pouvait compter à quelle fréquence ils s'étaient rencontrés au cours des cinq dernières années en utilisant les doigts d'une main. Et c'était toujours Hermione en train de le voir : il ne s'est jamais aventuré en Grande-Bretagne.

Hermione ouvrit soigneusement l'enveloppe, en veillant à ne pas la déchirer là où l'adresse de retour était. Trois morceaux de papier tombèrent dans sa main - une lettre de longueur moyenne alors, pour elle.

En plaçant l'enveloppe sur le côté, elle ouvrit le papier et le tourna.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Avant de le dire, oui, je sais que je suis un imbécile, négligent, le pire meilleur ami du monde et tous les autres adjectifs et phrases que ton esprit brillant peut proposer. J'aurais dû écrire beaucoup, beaucoup plus tôt que cela._

Hermione hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Et oui, alors qu'elle pouvait facilement penser à une demi-douzaine d'autres mots et phrases pour décrire le manque de compétences de communication de Harry, le fait qu'il y avait une lettre dans sa main - avec une adresse de retour sur l'enveloppe - signifiait qu'elle les utiliserait pour plus tard. Par exemple, quand elle lui écrirait.

 _Comme je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà supposé, j'ai finalement cessé de bouger et j'ai une adresse fixe où tu peux écrire ou même me rendre visite (indice)._

 _Mais je suppose que je dois vraiment raconter l'histoire de ce qui m'est arrivé dans un ordre logique, tout comme tu me l'as toujours demandé._

Hermione fronça les sourcils au papier dans ses mains. De tous les moments que Harry choisissait pour suivre ses conseils, il devait le faire maintenant ? Elle était à moitié tentée d'aller plus loin pour savoir pourquoi parmi tous les endroits possibles il avait une adresse aux États-Unis, mais son sens de la logique l'en empêchait. D'ailleurs, quelle était la probabilité que Harry réponde à un ordre logique ? Plus que probablement, si elle sautait le passage, il serait suivi par quelque chose d'autre et elle serait forcée de reculer.

 _Je pense que j'étais au Pérou la dernière fois que j'ai écrit ? Cela semble juste. Quoi qu'il en soit, le point culminant de mon temps là-bas, il devait s'agir du Machu Picchu. J'aurais aimé que tu le vois, Hermione. C'était à couper le souffle. C'était tellement élevé et les bâtiments et les murs étaient incroyables. Et penser qu'il a été construit il y a tellement de siècles et que les gens ne savent pas encore exactement pourquoi ils ont été construits._

 _Le fait que beaucoup de structures ont été conçues de manière à avoir quelque chose à voir avec les étoiles et les planètes et les saisons est incroyable. Je ne comprenais pas très bien tout ce que le guide disait. J'aurais du faire plus attention en classe Astronomie, hein ?_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pris des dizaines et des dizaines de photos pour te montrer quand je te verrai la prochaine fois. Après cela, je me suis dirigé vers le village tribal sorcier de la Vallée Sacrée. Si tu penses que la Grande-Bretagne vient tout droit de l'âge de pierre, tu devrais voir ces personnes._

 _Je ne suis pas resté là pendant aussi longtemps - même si j'avais mes boucles d'oreille de traducteur, cela signifiait seulement que je pouvais les comprendre, et non pas qu'ils pouvaient me comprendre. Alors, après avoir ramassé quelques souvenirs, je suis retourné à Lima._

 _Je pense que j'ai fini par passer environ trois semaines avant de décider de passer à autre chose._

Hermione hocha la tête avec attention. C'était le modèle de Harry depuis des années : arriver dans un pays, l'explorer un peu, aller voir tous les principaux lieux touristiques moldus, visiter les lieux sorciers, regarder un peu plus loin, puis passer au prochain pays.

Oh, et bien sûr, écrire des lettres à la maison pour la taquiner avec tout ce qu'il avait vu et disant qu'il prenait beaucoup de photos et achetait des souvenirs sans jamais les lui envoyer ! Cela suffisait pour la rendre folle et cela expliquait probablement pourquoi ses cheveux conservaient encore quelques mèches frisées des années après que sa mère s'était installée alors elle avait l'âge de Hermione.

 _Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais vu tout ce que j'avais voulu de l'Amérique du Sud, alors j'ai décidé de me diriger vers le nord vers le prochain continent sur ma liste. Mais je me fatiguais aussi, Hermione. Ne te méprends pas, j'aime absolument toutes les visites et les voyages que je fais, mais ça me manque d'être avec des amis ou même de me faire des amis que je verrais plus d'une semaine ou deux avant de continuer._

 _Et je sais ce que tu penses, pourquoi je ne viens plus en Grande-Bretagne ?_

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle le pensait, mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle savait à quoi ressemblait Harry après la guerre et surtout combien les personnes étaient envahissantes. Harry avait besoin de son espace, d'explorer et de savoir qui il était sans la renommée et le tapage avec lesquels il habitait depuis tant d'années.

 _Mais tu sais pourquoi. Et d'ailleurs, avec quatre continents et seulement trois habitables, je voulais terminer ce que j'ai commencé._

 _Alors, j'ai fait un plan. J'ai toujours beaucoup d'argent, pas seulement chez les Potter, mais encore plus chez les Black, alors j'allais en utiliser un peu pour acheter un endroit et l'utiliser comme une base, je suppose. J'aurais un endroit où vivre et je ferais des excursions d'une journée ou quelque chose comme ça pour explorer le continent._

Hermione était impressionnée. Il semblait que Harry commençait à penser plus intelligemment. Il pourrait encore explorer et faire ses voyages, tout en ayant la possibilité d'avoir un peu de normalité. Le fait qu'il ait une base semi-permanente qui lui permettait de lui envoyer des lettres était un bonus certain.

 _Bien sûr, j'ai alors eu le problème de décider où "loger". Donc, j'ai laissé choisir le destin. Je suis allé à l'agence de voyage et j'ai acheté un billet pour le premier avion en direction de l'Amérique du Nord._

 _Et voilà le Harry qu'elle connaissait et aimait si bien - tout à fait impulsif, en sautant d'abord sans faire de recherches et en espérant le meilleur._

 _Comme je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà deviné à partir de l'adresse de retour sur l'enveloppe, j'ai fini à New York. Je me suis acheté un immeuble entier. C'est vraiment vieux et sale, mais il donne une bonne impression, beaucoup de charme du vieux monde. Il a trois étages, bon, quatre si tu comptes le sous-sol. Oh, et un toit plat sur lequel je pense mettre une petite serre._

 _Les deux étages supérieurs seront l'endroit où je vis. Il y aura une chambre spécialement mise à l'écart pour toi (deuxième indice) et je vais faire une bibliothèque où je peux avoir tous les livres que j'ai ramassés dans le monde ainsi que tous mes souvenirs exposés. (Là ! Si cela ne te tente pas de me rendre visite, alors rien ne le fera. ~ Sourire ~)_

Hermione n'était pas sûre de pleurer ou de rire. Harry le faisait si facilement. Et il avait raison, déjà elle pouvait se sentir saliver à l'idée d'explorer tous les livres, souvenirs et photos qu'il avait recueillis lors de sa tournée mondiale. En supprimant délibérément les pensées de demander un congé, elle lut la suite.

 _Je ne suis toujours pas à cent pour cent sûr de ce qu'il faut faire avec l'étage inférieur pour l'instant. Il y a cependant une cuisine massive, et j'ai toujours été bon en cuisine. De plus, c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie et il serait bon d'avoir plus de revenus que les investissements que les gobelins ont faits pour moi. Donc, je considère quelque chose comme un café-restaurant-pub, ce genre de chose là. Nous verrons._

 _Ou, au moins, quand viendras-tu pour me rendre visite. (Te sens-tu encore tentée d'être ici, Hermione ?)_

 _Sérieusement, cependant, tu me manques terriblement. Je ne peux pas attendre de t'entendre ou te voir ou même te parler (même si tu vas devoir me donner ton numéro de téléphone à nouveau, je pense l'avoir mis dans un endroit vraiment sécurisé où même moi, je ne peux pas le trouver.)_

 _Les entrepreneurs sont attendus ici à tout moment._

 _Avec amour,_

 _Harry._

Avec un soupir, Hermione posa la lettre sur ses genoux et regarda par la fenêtre, non pas qu'elle voyait quelque chose. Avoir des nouvelles de Harry était merveilleux et lui laissait toujours un tas de sentiments mitigés. Il y avait la chaleur et l'affection pour son ami ; le frisson d'entendre parler de ses aventures et de les connaître, même si elles étaient de seconde main ; le regret qu'elle ne soit jamais allée avec lui ;une irritation en entendant juste des extraits et pas tous les faits qu'elle aimerait entendre ; et, bien sûr, le désir de voir, de parler avec et d'embrasser son meilleur ami.

Et maintenant, il avait ajouté une tentation. Elle aimerait être aussi insouciante que Harry, pour pouvoir simplement emballer un sac, sauter dans un avion ou attraper un portoloin et s'en aller. Mais ce n'était pas elle, autant qu'elle l'avait souhaité.

Amérique. New York. La tentation était si forte. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas accumulé beaucoup de temps de congé après avoir travaillé au ministère depuis plus de six ans. Oui, dès que sa dernière tâche serait réglée, il serait peut-être temps de prendre des vacances.

ooo00ooo

Harry regarda le puits qu'il avait créé. Il longeait tout le chemin d'où il était au sous-sol, traversait le premier étage et se terminait au deuxième étage. Satisfait de son travail, il retira l'escalier circulaire miniature de sa poche et le posa précautionneusement sur le sol.

Il avait fait une découverte majeure dans un bâtiment prévu pour la démolition du côté opposé de la ville. Le fait qu'il englobait trois étages, exactement la taille qu'il cherchait, signifiait qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser passer. Bien sûr, il fallait quelques réparations et une touche de transfiguration sur quelques marches, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Surtout pour quelque chose que peu de gens ne verraient jamais.

En reculant, il sortit sa baguette de l'étui sur son bras et le pointa vers l'escalier miniature.

"Finite incantatem !," déclara-t-il .

À l'instant, les escaliers grandirent, se développant jusqu'à leur taille d'origine.

Harry sourit en s'avançant, se tordant et tournant la tête en regardant vers le haut. En prenant les escaliers deux marches à la fois, la pointe de sa baguette fournissant la seule lumière, Harry courut jusqu'au premier niveau de son appartement. Mais où il se trouvait au sommet des escaliers, il était à environ vingt degrés à droite de l'endroit où il devait être, surtout face à un mur de briques.

En montant sur la rampe, il sortit de l'escalier et dans l'arrière du placard. C'était avec une ironie qu'il avait construit la fausse porte dans le placard de balai. Il pourrait simplement imaginer le regard sur le visage d'Hermione si elle venait et qu'il lui suggérait de l'accompagner dans le placard à balai parce qu'il avait quelque chose de « spécial » à lui montrer.

Puis, avec un léger moulinet de sa baguette, il tourna les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'alignent correctement avec la porte. Il s'agissait simplement de la réparer, à la fois ici et plus tard, dans la zone séparée du sous-sol qu'il avait créée en construisant un mur supplémentaire, puis en élargissant le petit espace à l'aide de charmes d'expansion spatiale, de sorte que le sous-sol avait maintenant deux fois sa taille originale.

Et la seule façon d'y accéder était en accédant à cette porte cachée ici.

Il pensait qu'avoir un grand espace caché qui pourrait être utilisé pour abriter les objets génialement magiques qu'il possédait, plus être assez grand pour l'utiliser comme une zone de duel serait une très bonne chose. Non qu'il s'attendait à faire beaucoup de duel, mais il s'était beaucoup laissé aller sur ses compétences ces cinq dernières années.

Aujourd'hui, bien sûr, était la journée parfaite pour travailler sur ces projets « secrets » : les entrepreneurs qui faisaient les rénovations avaient finalement terminé et il avait deux autres jours avant que les décorateurs ne commencent leur travail.

Au moins, pensa-t-il, il avait enfin des idées sur ce qu'il voulait créer au rez-de-chaussée. Il avait même un nom pour le mini restaurant-pub-café qu'il envisageait d'ouvrir. Ce n'était pas que cela arriverait bientôt, il y avait encore beaucoup de permis et de décorations, d'embauche ou de personnel et une multitude de choses à faire.

Mais c'était bien, Harry n'était pas pressé. Et entre temps, il avait ses propres petits projets, plus une foule de visites qu'il voulait faire.

* * *

 **Note de la Traductrice** **:** Salut à tous je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu publié ce chapitre le lundi comme d'habitude mais je devais préparé mon voyage en Afrique du Sud et je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit commentaire parce que cela fait chaud au coeur de voir qu'autant de personnes lise ma traducton donc j'espère que la suite vous plaira.


	4. MESSAGE!

Disclaimer : Harry potter et HunterxHunter ne m'appartiennent pas.

Salut ceci est ma première fiction donc s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent(e)s.


End file.
